


Home

by kiku_azuya



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Where we belong, christmas night
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>聖誕夜派對上，Steve被隊友們揶揄了『怎麼不在老家附近買棟自己的愛的小窩？』，他只是表示說他現在的薪水才買不起，而且七十年的冬眠可是不支薪的。<br/><br/>而Bucky更在他們一踏出Stark大樓的門口就對他丟了句肯定問句，『剛剛你說的，不是真的吧。』<br/><br/>然後他們便一路尷尬沉默──…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> 最初張貼處：[Home](http://holdingstarshieldwithinwinterarms.weebly.com/home.html)  
> 

  
  
  
  
Steve沉默地走在前頭，漫步過公園旁人行道下的樹蔭。想著方才Bucky向他提問的問題。  
  
『剛剛你說的，不是真的吧。』  
  
他們不久前才從史塔克大樓的聖誕聚會離開。沒走多遠，Bucky就冷不防地丟了句肯定的問題。原本輕鬆舒適的氣氛，彷彿在那瞬間有了半秒的凝結。  
  
而後，他們兩個就一前一後，無語地朝向回家的路途。  
  
Bucky雙手插在外套口袋內，在半臂之遙的斜後方閒步跟著，似乎完全沒受到他自己造成的沉默影響。東看看西瞧瞧，不知是否想見識見識新時代所謂的撿屍。  
  
其實也沒什麼大不了的，但Steve當下就是無法回應。他向Nat、Clint和Tony戲弄的回答也算是事實沒錯。他確實沒有什麼存款，能足夠買下現在布魯克林的房子，就算只是間小小的公寓。不過如果他想，的確是有很多管道可以擁有，例如貸款等等。  
  
但不知為何，他先前從來沒有想過這個問題。只覺得上班方便就好，住哪都沒有太大的差別。  
  
等他回到公寓底下大門，正從口袋掏出鑰匙要開門時，往旁邊轉頭過去，他才發現他以為始終跟在他後頭的人不見了！  
  
鋪天蓋地的恐慌朝他襲來，Bucky呢？他去哪了？莫非──…  
  
Steve這才打算要急電Nat的時候，禍首開心地拎著一個小紙盒轉過街角，手上還拿著一片嗑掉了一辦的蘋果派，滿嘴食物地向他揮揮手示意。  
  
原本緊繃的肌肉全部一口氣放鬆下來，這種時候他難免會想，果然是Bucky。  
  
待人走到他身邊時，來人還小小抱怨了下，「剛剛我有喊你你沒聽到，就一個勁地往前走。有家新開的小咖啡廳剛好有蘋果派出爐呢，現切的超好吃！」  
  
正當Bucky碎碎念Steve沒口福，他猛然瞭解了早先問題的答案。「Buck…」  
  
「…沒關係，我讓店家把另一個完好的包起來了，我們可以明天熱一下當早餐。」  
  
「Bucky！」  
  
另個人馬上噤聲不說話，滿臉疑惑地看著滿臉嚴肅，眼神又帶了點溫柔的Steve。  
  
「我想…我知道為什麼我沒去買布魯克林的房子了。」  
  
Bucky只是哼了下鼻子，表示繼續。而Steve對於接下來要說的話，感到有那麼點不好意思，掩飾性地摸摸鼻尖，卻沒能藏住兩頰上升起的熱度。  
  
「存款我是說真的，但是沒有想過的原因，不是因為那裡的物是人非會心痛那種關係，而是……」  
  
Steve深吸了一口氣，抬起視線對上Bucky回望的雙眼。  
  
「布魯克林永遠都是我來的地方，是故鄉；但是家，是有你在的地方才能稱作家。所以」  
  
剩餘的話語，全都在Bucky伸手攬過Steve的後腦勺，用帶有肉桂辛味的唇瓣撞上來時，被盡數吞沒。  
  
兩人厮磨了好一會兒後，棕髮男子才稍稍褪開，但仍然將彼此的額頭靠在一起，炙熱的喘息於狹窄空間內交流著，卻沒有任何一方想要離得更遠。「……Bucky。」  
  
被呼喚名字的人，放任視線又多留連了下面前微腫的嘴唇，才抬起視線，意猶未盡地舔了舔嘴巴。「流行文化真不是蓋的，哼？」  
  
一雙寫滿問號的湛藍眼瞳回望著他，無聲地問著問題。  
  
「我的Stevie在短短兩三年內，就知道要怎麼把肉麻話講得臉不紅氣不喘的了。」  
  
回應他的，是肚子上的輕輕一拳。「Jerk。」  
  
「Punk喜歡的Jerk。」  
  
一聲短促的嗤聲，伴隨著兩道低沉的笑聲。  
  
而Bucky想著沒說出口的，或許就留到下次他求婚的時候用吧。  
  
不是有Steve的地方才叫做家，而是Steve本身的存在就是他的家，他的歸屬，他失散過又再聚首的另一半。  
  
他的Stevie。  
  
  


* * *

  
**The End**  


 

 


End file.
